My Brother hates my LoVeR
by hana-lai
Summary: I think the title says all! Just read and find who i'm referring to! RuxOC and SenxOC... Read and review... ^.^.
1. The arrival

Summary:

HanamichiSakuragi has a younger sister who has just arrived from Japan! What?!?! Not only that… Kaede Rukawa has fallen in love with Sakuragi's sister! Nani!?!?… At the same time Rukawa also has a younger sister from America… who has captured the heart of our Ryonan ace, Akira Sendoh!? What will happen next…why? you should read the story.

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine! Ok? Except for the characters you didn't see in the anime... I guess I should be happy if I own Kogure or just Sendoh... but too bad...

Let's begin with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My Brother hates my LoVeR!?

by: hana-lai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Arrival…

Kaede Rukawa ran again from his cheering squad… namely the RUKAWA's Brigade!

'Those annoying Girls…', he thought as he reached their mansion.

Even though Rukawa was really rich, he didn't want any maid at their house. Since his parents and younger sister were in America he gave their maids a rest.

'I wish I didn't give the maid a rest,' he thought as he searched for food in their refrigerator… Then the phone suddenly rang…

'Stupid phone!' he thought as he went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said grumpily.

"Hey Bro!!!" yelled the girl from the other line which in turn made Rukawa pull the phone away from his ears.

"Huh!? Yuki?" Rukawa said suddenly surprised by his sister's call.

"Yeah! Say, how's life going on there?" NaomiYuki Rukawa, his younger sister asked.

"Fine. How 'bout you?" He said in his normal stinginess. 

"Same as always. Anyway, I just called to tell you that I'd be back there in Kanagawa to continue studying at your school." she said. " What's the name again?" she asked innocently.

"Shohoku." He replied… Then suddenly realizing what Yuki had just said... " WHAT!?!? You're going here?" he asked almost yelling.

"Yeah! So you better pick me up at the airport at 10:00 am tomorrow… Ok? Gotta go! Bye! Love you!" she said then hung up… Rukawa put the phone down on its cradle as well.

'Yuki's going here?!', he thought_ 'Well, it's fine. I love her company and it's not bad to have her stay here...' _he continued. He decided to go to his room and easily fell asleep forgetting about his own dinner since it's Friday night anyway...

=Saturday=

Hanamichi Sakuragi sat impatiently at the waiting area in the airport awaiting the arrival of his younger sister from America. She told him that it would be more fun studying if she had her family around. So she decided to transfer here in her homeland, Japan, to be with him while she continued her studies.

'I wish I brought Mito and the others with me...It's really getting boring here.' he thought feeling bored.

Then there came to the crowd a girl who had jet-black hair and dark brown eyes… Sakuragi immediately knew it was his dear little sister.

" AKI!!!" he yelled. AkiyuRae Sakuragi, hearing the loud call felt embarrassed because of her brother's really shameful actions…

" Hey Bro!" she said as she hugged her brother who hugged her back obviously missing her.

Then Sakuragi went on his teasing mode, "Whoa!? Sis!? You really did GROW!" he exclaimed.

Aki hit him on the head. "Of course! You Idiot!" she said getting annoyed

Sakuragi smiled knowing that her sister didn't change at all… still hot tempered like him. No wonder they're siblings.

"Alright! C'mon let's go home. Mom really missed you!" Sakuragi said as he took the baggage from his sister's hands. 

" Ok! C'mon bro!" she said then they left and went home.

~

Today… Rukawa would fetch his sister at the airport. He went to the airport exactly when the plane arrived. Then he just waited for a girl who had jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes like him. "Hey bro!" said her sister coming towards him. Then she hugged her brother who hugged her back.

They didn't notice that someone were watching them… Mito with the gang!

"Isn't that Rukawa!" Mito exclaimed.

Takamiya looked closely. "Yeah! Why, he's hugging someone!" he said, shocked.

Then Rukawa and his sister whom Mito and his gang didn't know parted. The girl smiled showing the beautiful dimples in her cheeks… 

" But in fairness… She's pretty!" Mito remarked, staring at the girl…

" No! She's a GODDESS!" Takamiya exclaimed, drooling… Then he suddenly realized she must be Rukawa's girlfriend. They didn't have a chance with her if that's true! So they just decided to leave and do something.

"Hey Bro! You didn't change a bit! You still don't talk to much!" Yuki exclaimed, smiling. Rukawa, in turn simply replied with his famous "Hmph!" 

"Maybe, you should get yourself a girlfriend so you would be more talkative. ne?" Yuki said, starting to tease the Ice King of Shohoku.

Rukawa now looked irritated. "Never! So don't you find me another girl like you did last time." he said.

" Huh!? What did I do?" Yuki said, innocently.

"Yeah, Yeah, FINE!" Rukawa said, sarcastically.

Yuki laughed. She really knew how to start a conversation with her brother. "Anyway, bro? Did you already enroll me to Shohoku High?" Yuki asked.

"No." came the usual reply.

Yuki sighed. Her brother would always be like that. "Well, when are you planning to enroll me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Now! So c'mon!" he said as he dragged his sister out of the airport to go straight to Shohoku...

~

"Hey Bro! C'mon tell me about your school. Shohoku, right?" Aki asked, starting to get curious about the school she's going to study in.

"Well, as you know I'm the 'tensai' in our basketball team. When I was a freshman my teammates were Gori, Glassman, Micchy, Shorty and that Kitsune! Now, that I'm already a sophomore… Gori, Glassman and Micchy have quit because as you know they're already in college. " Sakuragi, like a teacher, said to Aki who's listening intently.

"You really didn't change! You still like to give nicknames huh?!" Aki replied.

Sakuragi just laughed. "Anyway, Shohoku is a really nice school... especially when the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, namely Haruko, is studying there. Too bad she's not my classmate *sigh*…" he said, then blushed at Haruko's name and his sudden out burst of his 'little' crush...

Aki smiled. "You're in love with this Haruko girl Huh!?" She said which made her brother redder or in a thousand or maybe a million shades of red.

"Well, sort of! But she likes Kitsune more than me…" Sakuragi sighed]. Another heartbreak for our basketball tensai.

"Bro! I just noticed you're always saying kitsune. Who's kitsune by the way?" Aki asked, curiously.

"Well, he's the most arrogant basketball player I have ever seen... So confident and annoying!" Sakuragi exclaimed.

Aki laughed. "You really hate this kitsune Huh!? Maybe he's beaten you in basketball..." she said.

Before Sakuragi could reply their mother from the kitchen yelled, "Kids! Time for dinner!"

("Yes Mom!" They replied and went to the kitchen…)

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

End of Chapter 1:

A/N:

Hi there people!?!?! So? How's my first chapter? Actually I kind of rewrote this or corrected my grammatical error. So? What do you think about this fic? Nice or not?

Would you mind leaving some review... ^.^


	2. Shohoku team SHOCK!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. OWN. Slam dunk! Understand!? Ok!? I guess having Kogure or Sendoh would make me happy... Too bad they're not mine...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My Brother hates my LoVeR!?

by: hana-lai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Shohoku team… SHOCK!!!

@ Next Morning @

Kaede and Yuki Rukawa decided to walk together towards their school. Well, Rukawa was riding his most precious bike while his younger sister just decided to walk after him. As you can see Rukawa was now a sophomore and Yuki a freshman new student. When they were getting near to their school--SHOHOKU to be exact, Yuki noticed that almost the whole population of girls were looking or rather glaring at her. It really made her uncomfortable.

Yuki decided to ask her big brother. "Ummm, Bro,!? Why are they staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" she said, getting really annoyed at the looks those girls were giving her.

Kaede sighed. These girls really annoyed him as well. "Just don't mind those annoying Do' ahous…" he replied, totally ignoring the girls.

Yuki sighed. His brother was really used to saying those kind of words. He should avoid saying them. " Watch your mouth bro…" she whispered.

When they reached Shohoku's grounds, almost all of the boys started to stare at Yuki in awe… Some even drooled… Of course Rukawa noticed it so he gave the boys his famous glare and stay-away-from-my-sister look. But the boys were so busy staring at Yuki that they didn't even notice Rukawa existed just beside the girl they were staring at.

"Bye Kaede!" Yuki said as she left Rukawa and went on to find her classroom. [Sometimes Yuki called Rukawa 'Kaede' but most of the time she's calling her bro.]

Then the girls... the RUKAWA brigade, to be specific whispered, " She even called **Our** Rukawa 'Kaede'!"

Rukawa looked at them which in turn made them blush. He shook his head... _'They are really Do'ahous...'_ he thought as he went to park his bike and headed towards his classroom.

~

Hanamichi and Aki Sakuragi walked together to school… of course with the Sakuragi's Gundan! Mito just kept on staring at Aki resulting for her to get annoyed. Hanamichi, noticing his sister was getting uncomfortable at Mito's stare, gave his best friend a stop-or-else look. When they neared Shohoku's ground, almost all of the boys stared at Aki.

This made Hanamichi give them a death glare.

"Hey Aki! Are you a freshman?" Takamiya asked, starting a conversation.

Aki faced him. "Yup! Why?" she replied.

"Nothing! Maybe you know Rukawa's girlfriend!?" Mito said.

The others looked at him. " Huh!? How'd you know SHE'S Rukawa's girlfriend?" Noma asked. 

Before Aki could reply she was cut-off by Sakuragi's big mouth.

"WHAT!?!? That Kitsune has a girlfriend! Make sure it's not Haruko or I'll skin him alive!!!" the Gundan's sighed as Aki sweatdropped. Her brother's really scary when he's mad.

"Of course not! Baka!" came the reply.

"It's a freshman I think… You know a new student?" Mito said.

Hanamichi glared at Mito. "Of course I know that! I'm a tensai! What do you think of me! HUH!?!?!?!" he said, getting angry by the minute...

Aki noticed that her brother was getting angry and if this went on... tsk, tsk, tsk, DANGER! "Rukawa!? Oh… that's the Kitsune you're talking about." she suddenly said.

"Yeah! Hey there! Don't you dare fall in love with him…" Hanamichi said giving his sister a warning. He would admit that Rukawa was really Handsome. Maybe his sister would or might suddenly fall for him... or vice versa.

Aki sighed. "DUH!!! How will I fall in love with him! Love is not on my diction. Oh c'mon!" she replied somehow getting annoyed. "Ok bro! Gotta go!" she said then left.

"Whoa… we have some over protective brother here! Huh!?" the Gundans teased.

"Of course I am! That stupid Kitsune and the tensai's sister are not compatible!" Sakuragi said… Then the Gundan's started teasing him, until they got Hanamichi Sakuragi's famous head butt!

@ FRESHMAN SECTION 1 @

"Ok, class! Today we will be having two exchange students!" their teacher, Mizuki-sensei exclaimed.

By this time, Aki and Yuki already knew that they're classmates… As a matter of fact, they were best of friends when they were in America. They got to know each other when the two of them decided to join the basketball club together. That's the time their friendship grew. So they were really happy to see each other again.

"Ok everybody! Let's welcome NaomiYuki Rukawa and AkiyuRae Sakuragi!" their teacher continued.

Then there entered two girls-- one of whom had her hair loose (Yuki) and the other was wearing a ponytail (Aki)… Almost all of the boys drooled at the sight of them. Imagine! Seeing two beautiful angels.

Anyway, their teacher told them to introduce themselves.

"Hi! I'm AkiyuRae Sakuragi, from America… Hope we will be friends!" she said flashing her killer smile. Almost all of the boys gave her warm smiles while the girls, cold glares.

It's Yuki's turn now. "Hi there! NaomiYuki Rukawa here! Also from America… Nice to see you all!" She said then smiled which in turn made the two dimples on her cheeks appear. Same as with Aki, the boys looked at her while the girls were getting annoyed of her.

Then their teacher assigned their seats and it also happened that they ended up sitting beside each other and well, another start of a very boring lesson…

@ DISMISSAL @

When the bell rang, an Earthquake occurred. Almost all of the students were really excited to get out of the BORING place. So there seemed to be an Earthquake because of the students getting out of the room at the same time but both Yuki and Aki stayed behind...

"Hey Yuki! Where are you going?" Aki asked when she noticed that Yuki was not leaving yet.

"Well, I'm going over to my brother… he said at the gym?" she replied.

Aki looked excited. "Really!? My brother is also there…" she exclaimed.

"Is that so? C'mon let's go together." Yuki said. Then they both headed to Shohoku's gym.

~

"Hey Shorty! Pass the ball to me!" Sakuragi yelled as they practiced for their upcoming practice game with Ryonan.

"In your dreams Hanamichi!" Ryota Miyagi, the captain and point guard of Shohoku yelled. Then passed it to Hisashi Mitsui, Shohoku's ex-shooting guard. He smiled. Then shot the ball while he's still on the three point line… Shoot! Ayako, the manager of the team and the girlfriend of Ryota announced that they should rest first.

Well, the Shohoku team had sure changed a lot. Mitsui, Kogure and Akagi were already in the universities they have chosen. Still, they're on the basketball varsities... but they still enjoyed visiting Shohoku and their former teammates every time they have no classes. The new captain was obviously, Ryota Miyagi. Wondering who's the Vice? Well, It's none other than Kaede Rukawa! Yup! Sakuragi didn't like to accept it at first but the decision was already made... But now, he learned to accept it because he always thought that he would replace Miyagi as captain when the latter went off to the university. 

"Yeah! Ayako is definitely right!" Kiminobu Kogure, the ex-vice captain of the team, said.

The team got their towels and mineral waters to rest but the Rukawa Brigade…

"Rukawa, Rukawa, L-O-V-E Rukawa!!!" they cheered even though Rukawa was no longer playing.

"Why are they cheering for that Kitsune? Obviously, I'm the tensai here!" Sakuragi said, annoyed.

"You just envy Rukawa!" Mitsui said, starting to tease his teammate

"Shut up Micchy!" Sakuragi said, getting pissed off.

Then the Rukawa Brigade stopped cheering because of Aki and Yuki's arrival. Of course the whole team noticed it. Then they started whispering… "Isn't she the one who's with Rukawa earlier?!" and it went on like a gossip.

"Hey Kaede!" Yuki said as she ran towards her brother, The Shohoku team didn't, of course, know the deal between them. Mitsui turned to look who's the owner of that angelic voice, and was delighted to see an angel and another one when Aki appeared. Almost all of the members of the basketball team stared at them… Of course except for Ryota, or else he would've gotten hit by his girlfriend's paper fan.

"Hey Hanamichi!" Aki said to his brother, the team didn't know their relation, as well… And as for Rukawa, as he looked at the girl beside his sister, he felt something weird but decided to ignore it…

Then Sakuragi went to his sister, "Hey Guys, this is my younger sister AkiyuRae Sakuragi!" he announced with pride.

Almost everyone at the basketball club yelled. "WHAT!?", they couldn't believe it. Sakuragi had a pretty younger sister? Besides, they didn't look anything like each other. The hair? There's one thing bothering their minds, "Is Sakuragi saying the truth?" but the whole team recovered from that shocking announcement when Aki introduced herself.

"Hi! As my Big brother has said, I'm AkiyuRae Sakuragi. You guys can call me Aki. Nice meeting you all!" She said in a cheerful voice. Some introduction happened...

Then Rukawa went to his sister, "What's up!" he said.

"You said I'll wait for you here... So? Here I am!" Yuki simply replied with smile.

"…. Ok." came the reply.

Mitsui, being curious, suddenly approached Rukawa, "Hey Rukawa! You've got a pretty girlfriend here. Huh!?" he said.

"BaKa! She's my sister… Do'ahou!" Rukawa's statement found its way to the rest of the team. 

Then there came another "WHAT!?!?!" They couldn't also imagine Rukawa would have a… well, talkative sister… but in fairness she's pretty like her brother, who's really handsome! Then she smiled, making her trademarks appear. Her dimples! 

"Hi! I'm NaomiYuki Rukawa! Just call me Yuki. So? You're the teammates of my brother huh!?" she said. Then, well, some introduction happened again...

"Are you two best friends?" Ayako asked as she looked at Yuki and Aki.

Both of them smiled. " Sort of!" they replied… Then giggled. "Just joking! Of course we are!" They suddenly said.

"Really!? Thank goodness you're not like your brothers who are always fighting like a cat and dog." Ryota said which made some of the team laugh. Ryota's definitely right. They couldn't take another Rukawa and Sakuragi fighting...

"Hey Yuki! You didn't tell me you have an older brother here in Shohoku. Plus, You're brother and my brother are teammates!" Aki exclaimed

"Oh... So your brother is the one who has red hair?" Yuki said. "Well, I thought he's not your brother because of the hair. Did he dye it?" she asked.

Aki laughed. "Yup he's my brother! And no, he didn't dye it. It's natural and he got it from our father... I think..." she replied.

"Hey there Kitsune! You also have a younger sister and not only that! Your sister and mine are best of friends." Sakuragi said to Rukawa.

Rukawa stared at him. "…. Yeah!…So?" he said.

"You really are arrogant!" Sakuragi said getting angry.

"Do'ahou!" Rukawa murmured but Sakuragi, having big ears when it comes to that word heard him. Well, what would you expect... another fight!

"Huh!? Why are they fighting?" Aki asked when she noticed her brother and Yuki's brothers were fighting.

"They are always like that! There's nothing new about those two... " Ayako said, sighing. Then Miyagi stopped Sakuragi and Rukawa by hitting them on their heads.

"Oh! My brother told me about that do' ahou who is in the basketball team. I didn't know that's your bro!" Yuki said.

Ayako interrupted them, "Whoa... I didn't know Rukawa is so open with her younger sister." she said.

"Of course! He always tells me about what's happening to him… I'm his only sister." Yuki said, smiling. Never got tired from doing it.

"Well, my brother is also talking about a certain kitsune… I didn't know that he's your older brother!" Aki said. Then in came Haruko…

"Hey there Ayako!" she said.

"Oh hi there Haruko! Anyway, we got some friends here!" Ayako said.

'So this is That Haruko girl who's in love with my brother Huh!?' Yuki thought.

"Hi there! I'm Haruko Akagi!" she introduced herself.

"Oh! Hi NaomiYuki Rukawa here!" Yuki said.

"Rukawa!? What's you relationship with him…" Haruko asked trying to be sure.

"Well, he's my older brother. Obviously I'm his younger sister…" Yuki replied in a matter of fact tone. Then she noticed Haruko was blushing.

Oh! Poor girl... she's really crazy over my brother… Sorry! You're not the type of girl my brother likes! Yuki thought getting annoyed with Haruko.

"I'm AkiyuRae Sakuragi!" Aki said noticing Haruko blush at the mere mention of Rukawa's name.

'Huh!? She's in love with Yuki's older brother. So? She's just going to keep my brother hoping!!!' Aki thought. She didn't like that idea. Knowing her brother who's been rejected by 50 girls, she didn't want it to be 51 if he courted Haruko.

"What!? Sakuragi too!" Haruko said, now getting confused of them.

"Yeah! I'm his younger sister. Just letting you know." Aki replied.

Then the basketball team finished their practice, and their captain, Miyagi, dismissed them.

"C'mon sis!" Rukawa said to Yuki after having changed his clothes. 

"Ok! Bye Aki and Ayako!" Yuki said forgetting Haruko was there… Then, after the two Rukawas had left, in came the tensai himself.

"Hey little sis! Let's get going!... Oh Hi there Haruko!" Sakuragi said, blushing at the presence of Haruko.

"Hi! So? You have a younger sister…" Haruko said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah! We better get going!" Aki answered the question for Sakuragi, before pulling her older brother away from Haruko. "Bye guys!" Aki said then they left.

" Huh!? Strange…" Haruko murmured then decided to go home… while Miyagi and Ayako had their date.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

End of Chapter 2:

Hey! Thanks to** DUNKMOONX**! I love you! You're the best! Thanks for reviewing this! ^.^

And oh! To **LEAH-NEECHAN**! You and Sakuragi-sama are a great help! hehe... Hope Next time Rukawa will defend you ne? Instead of sleeping like that! THANKS!!! E-mail mo ko ha??? ^.^

At last!!! It's done!!! Please…. REVIEW! You know its some kind of hard to type so please review! Flames are fine but as much as possible… I don't like flames… Anyway, Gotta go! Remember, Review…pretty please... cuz you know I wanna know what you think of this story of mine... Tnx!

~ hana-lai ^.^


	3. Aki New team asst Manager?

Disclaimer: As I've said on the last chapter... SLAM DUNK is not mine! Whatever I do... It'll never be mine!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My Brother hates my LoVeR!?

by: hana-lai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Aki... New team asst. Manager!?

@ AFTER A WEEK @

Both Yuki and Aki had been searching for a good club fro them in the past week but they couldn't find one... Then Yuki just decided to join Judo club but Rukawa, well, objected. So Yuki tried to convince her brother a hundred or maybe a million times about it. Thank goodness he agreed. Now, it's only Aki who had not found any good club yet...

Then an idea struck Yuki's mind, "How about you join the basketball club?" she asked.

"Heck! Oh C'mon! There's no basketball club for girls here, is there?" Aki replied.

Yuki sighed. "Hey AkiyuRae Sakuragi! Wake up! Of course you're not playing! You can be Asst. Manager! DUH!!!" she said.

Aki thought for a minute... Yeah, she remembered an announcement that the basketball team needed an asst. manager... she then blurted out, "Wow! You're right Yuki!" she exclaimed hugging Yuki very tight.

"Wait! I... can't... breath!" Yuki choked.

Then Aki realized what she's doing to her friend, "Ooppss... Sorry!" she said as she let her friend go... 

They went toward Shohoku's gym. But it wasn't only Aki wanted to be a asst. manager. There was Matsuki! She really wanted to be Asst. Manager because... Rukawa was on the team along with many other cute boys!

"Hey Ayako!" Yuki yelled as she ran towards Ayako with Aki following her.

"Oh! Hi there Yuki and Aki." she greeted. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here!" she asked.

Yuki decided to answer Ayako. "Well, Aki wants to apply for asst. manager. Is that ok?" she explained.

"Really!? Yeah! It's ok... but Matsuki is also here!" Ayako said, getting confused on who she was going to choose. If she chose Aki, it would be unfair to Matsuki, and vice versa.

Then Ayako asked both Aki and Matsuki, "Are the two of you acquainted with the game basketball?"

"YUP!" both Aki and Matsuki replied. Matsuki glared at Aki but Aki just ignored her.

"Good! Now to decide who's gonna be my assistant, you two would be playing 1 on 1, half-court... whoever wins will be my asst. Ok?" Ayako said.

"Sure!" Matsuki replied, confidently… _'Huh!? This pathetic girl is easy to defeat! No sweat..'_ she thought.

" Ok!" Aki replied... _'I hope I win. I really want to be an asst. manager.' _she thought.

Ayako went towards the team and told them what's her plan was. The team agreed specially the team captain. She also said it so the team would give way...

"Good Luck Aki!" Yuki said to her best friend while patting her.

"Sure! Thanks Yuki!" Aki replied, smiling. She first went towards the changing room, same as Matsuki. When they're at the changing room...

"Hey there! I'm going to win so you better back of!" Matsuki said, proudly.

Aki looked at her. "Why should I? Let's just finish this on the court not here." she said, calmly but then she thought, _'This girl sure so... confident!'._

After they're done changing there clothes... they went out to the court while Yuki went to the bleachers and sat beside her brother.__

"Hey Sis! Why are you here?" Rukawa asked, while wiping his sweat and drinking his water.

"To watch Aki and my big bro playing... Why, don't you want your pretty little sister here?" Yuki replied, sweetly at the same time teasing her brother. Rukawa simply "hmphed".

While Sakuragi just kept on yelling... "You can do it Sis! After all, you're a Tensai's sister! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aki felt ashamed of her brother while the team just sighed. Sakuragi was always like that...

Then the game started when Ayako [blew] the whistle... [A/N: The score must be 10-10]

Matsuki had the ball, she dribbled it up to the court but Aki was there to block her.

Yuki was praying silently._ 'You can do it Aki!'_ she thought.

"Yuki? Is she good?" Rukawa asked as she looked at Aki playing against Matsuki.

"Well, Yeah! Back in America she plays well, on our P.E! At the same time she's my teammate in the basketball... " Yuki explained. Rukawa just nodded. So? She… The Do'ahou's sister was his sister's teammate back in America. Well, he had to admit she's pretty good.

Back to Aki and Matsuki, the people inside the gym gasped as Matsuki made a 3 point shoot. 0-3 in favor of Matsuki.

"It's alright sis!" Sakuragi cheered up his sister. He knew that his sister could do it.

Now, Matsuki got the ball again. She dribbled it then Aki used her technique and snatched the ball from Matsuki. She raced to the court then shoot! 2-3 Matsuki still had the higher score. Aki got the ball again… She dribbled while Matsuki just blocked her! But Aki didn't allow it so she raced to the court and made a perfect lay up. 4-3 now in favor of Aki.

"Wooh! Way to go Sis!" Sakuragi yelled.

"Nice Aki!" Yuki cheered. While Rukawa just stared at her in awe...._' This girl is pretty good' _he thought.

Of course Matsuki didn't allow it so she went straight to the court while Aki was blocking her. But Matsuki was really fast so she also made a lay up! Score 4-5 in Matsuki's favor…

"Go Mat!" Matsuki's friends cheered. They're also great fans of Rukawa.

"Baka!" Aki murmured. The Game went on! Until the Score became 8-9... In favor of Matsuki. Both of them only needed one more shoot. Aki had the ball but by this time Matsuki was really determined. Aki could really see it in her eyes...

She's really guarding Aki so she wouldn't get the ball. Aki reached the 3-point line. She couldn't go near the court because Matsuki's defense was really tight.

'Here goes nothing!' Aki thought as she threw the ball up towards the hoop. Aki just closed her eyes for she didn't want to see that she's going to lose. But then, she heard a loud cheer...she opened her eyes just as the ball went straight into the basket.

"Yeah! You did it Sis!" Sakuragi yelled.

Aki also jumped... full of joy! "Yes!!!" she cheered as Yuki went up to her.

Hey Aki! You did great, Huh!?" Yuki said congratulating her best friend while at the same time giving her a hug.

"Thanks Yuki!" Aki replied, smiling and returning the hug.

Then Yuki looked at her watch, "OH MY GOSH!!! We have a practice! Gotta go! Hey Aki just tell my bro. that I've got practice... Ok? Bye!" Yuki said then ran-off as fast as she could…

Sakuragi came up to his sister as well. "Nice job sis! You're really a tensai's sister! NYAHAHAHAHA!" Sakuragi said. Aki just sweat dropped.

"Well, AkiyuRae Sakuragi... Welcome to Shohoku team!" Ayako said, smiling.

Then the whole team congratulated her. What happened to Matsuki? Well, she walked out! Then Aki remembered what Yuki had said and went towards Rukawa...

"Hey there! Rukawa, right?" Aki said but inside her head she yelled, '_IDIOT! Of course he's a Rukawa cause he's Yuki's Brother! IDIOT!!! Baka!'_

Rukawa nodded and asked, "Yeah! Why?" still wearing that EMOTIONLESS face of his... Maybe it's his trademark.. while his sister Yuki's trademark is her dimples...

"Well, Yuki said she has practice." Aki said.

"Ok! Thanks…" Rukawa replied. _'Heck! What am I saying!? Did just I say Thanks... To that Do'ahou's Sister!'_ he thought.

Aki smiled. "You're welcome. After all, you're my best friend's brother." she replied.

Then Sakuragi came into the view... "Hey Kitsune! What are you doing with my sister! Huh!?" He asked.

Aki just answered him... "I'm just telling him that Yuki has practice! Get what I mean?! C'mon bro. We need to go home now! Bye Rukawa!" Aki said then both Sakuragis left...

Rukawa just nodded. _'Why do I feel different whenever that Do' ahou's sister is around!? She's totally not the_ _same as his brother.'_ he asked himself. Then he left to check on her younger sister…

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

End of Chapter 3:

At last!!! Well, sorry for that very BORING game! You know I'm not that good in playing basketball as well as my buddy! Ok! REVIEW please....

REVIEW 


	4. They meet

Disclaimer: I don't own them! There? Happy!? But still wishing I own them... *Sigh*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My Brother hates my LoVeR!?

by: hana-lai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: They Meet...

@ AFTER A WEEK @ {The day that Ryonan ~ Shohoku will have a practice Game}

Another week had passed; Aki was doing great as the new asst. manager of the Shohoku basketball team. Of course Ayako's job became lighter because she and Aki were helping each other.

While Yuki, well, was fortunately still alive in the Judo club, for GIRLS of course... By this time, Yuki had developed a crush on Kogure...Since she saw Kogure at the gym when Aki was playing against Matsuki, she had had a BIG crush on him... But only Aki and her Brother knew it!

At the same time... Since Ayako was the manager while Aki, her assistant, they both had the same so called 'deadly' fan...

"I never thought you're going to have that fan as well!" Sakuragi said once.

"Hey team! Are you ready for the practice game?" the team captain asked.

"Yeah!" they said in chorus. They [rested] for a while and waited for Ryonan's basketball team to arrive.

~

Yuki was walking with her friend Misanaki towards their school gym...

"I'm tired of bringing tons of love letters from our classmates just to give it to Kaede!" Yuki exclaimed as she carried a plastic full of love letters for her dear brother, Kaede Rukawa.

"Well, it's really hard to have a handsome brother huh!? Right?" Misanaki asked.

Yuki just nodded, then she didn't notice that she's going to bump into someone...

BUMP!!!

"Ouch!" Yuki said as she fell to the ground. The impact made a scratch on her elbow... Good thing, the love letters didn't scatter to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean it!" the guy who had bump into her said while at the same time helping her up.

"No! It's ok! It's also my fault." Yuki admitted. When she looked up at the guy, she noted that he had spiky hair and a pair of blue eyes. " Thanks!" Yuki said, flashing her killer smile.

Whoa! We have some angels here at Shohoku! How come I didn't know about it? the guy thought. Not noticing the scratch in Yuki's elbow

"Ok! Gotta go! Bye!" Yuki said, as she and her friend, Misanaki left.

~

"Hey Misanaki. Yuki!" Aki greeted as she spotted her friends.

"Hi!" Misanaki greeted back, smiling. Then accidentally looked at her watch and noticed the time. "OH MY GOSH!!! Guys, I need to go! Bye!" she said then left.

"Bye!" both Aki and Yuki said.

Then Yuki went to his brother and handed him the love letters.

"Huh! What's this?" he asked.

"Love letters... from your suitors!" Yuki said as she started to go towards Aki. Too bad Rukawa noticed the scratch on Yuki's elbow.

"What's that!?" he asked eyeing the scratch on her elbow.

Yuki looked where his brother was looking at. "Huh!? Dunno! And it's nothing..." she replied not wanting her brother to know that she had bumped into... then Aki heard them and treated her wound.

"I don't believe you little sis." Rukawa said.

Yuki sighed. "Alright! I bumped into someone. There!? Happy?" she said but before Rukawa could reply... Sakuragi spoke up.

"Hey Yuki! Are you really that Kitsune's Sister?" he asked.

"Do'ahou…" Rukawa said, glaring at him.

"WHAT!?" Sakuragi said starting yet, another fight. Aki hit him with her fan. "Stop it Bro!" she said.

Before Sakuragi could protest the Ryonan basketball team came into the view...

"The Ryonan basketball team is here!" one of the teammates announced.

Team Shohoku looked at Team Ryonan... with their new captain Akira Sendoh! Yuki stared at him... "Huh!? He's the one!" Yuki said as she stared at Sendoh. Rukawa followed her gaze then got annoyed...

"The one who!?" Sakuragi asked. By now, Sakuragi and Yuki had become friends. Sakuragi found out that Yuki's was more fun to be with than with her brother.

"The one who I bumped into..." Yuki replied.

"So you mean the scratch on your elbow is...." Rukawa said but was cut-off by Yuki, "Yeah! But it was my fault! Really! " she said... Rukawa didn't really accept Yuki's excuse. Sendoh's really a BAKA! Instead, he gave Sendoh a not-so-warm welcome look.

"Huh!?" Yuki wondered as she noticed her brother giving Sendoh a glare.

Then Sakuragi spoke up, "Well, your brother really dislikes that Mr. Smiley! Because he keeps beating your brother all the time. You know, when it comes to basketball they're both good but still, I'm the BEST!" he laughed again.

"Do'ahou!" Rukawa muttered crossing his arms.

"Hey Bro! What's the name of Mr. Smiley-- I mean Ryonan's captain..." Aki asked.

"Akira Sendoh!" Sakuragi replied.

"Akira Sendoh..." Yuki whispered still looking at Sendoh.

Rukawa got annoyed when he heard his sister saying SENDOH'S name. "Hey NaomiYuki Rukawa! Don't you dare fall in love with him!? He's a total player!" He warned.

Yuki got out of her trance, "Of course not! He's just a gentleman! Besides... I like Kogure..." She whispered it to her brother, then blushed.

Rukawa shook his head... "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Whatever!" he said, before going off to the court. The practice game was about to start any minute.

~

Almost all the people inside the gym cheered for Shohoku, of course they're on Shohoku's grounds... but still some were cheering for Ryonan because of Sendoh.

"Hey Rukawa! Nice to see you again!" Sendoh said, smiling. "You too, Sakuragi." he added, turning to the redhead.

Rukawa and Sakuragi got annoyed.

The game started...[A/N: I want to make the game fast! Ok!]

The game was in favor of Shohoku, and Yuki just kept on cheering, "GO KAEDE!"

Sendoh got a little jealous because of this, his heart sank... _Maybe he's_ _Rukawa's girlfriend_ he thought sadly... Only 15 minutes left in the second half and the score is 69-67 in favor of Shohoku! The game continued with almost the whole Ryonan team getting distracted by Yuki and Aki's presence, while for Shohoku, they were used to seeing these 2 beautiful girls cheering for them on the sideline.

10 minutes left. The score was tied at 69-69, but still, Sendoh was distracted by Yuki who was cheering really eagerly for Rukawa.

Why is she cheering for Rukawa... he wondered _I thought when I saw her, it was Love at first sight but I guess I was wrong...'_ he continued to think.

5 minutes left... score 71-69 in favor of Shohoku!

"Whoa! The team is really good huh!?" Aki said to Ayako.

"Yeah! They're really determined to win in this practice game!" Ayako replied.

Yuki decided to join them. "The team really did practice huh!?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Aki and Ayako replied, both of them smiling.

60 secs. Left... score still the same... The assistant team captain, Rukawa, had the ball... 50 secs... He passed it to the captain, Miyagi, who in turn dribbled it to the court but was blocked by none other than Akira Sendoh! 10 secs... Rukawa had the ball and was on the 3-point line! **9**…**8**…**7**…**6**…**5**…**4**…**3**…**2**…the ball went straight into the basket! …**1**…**0**!

Score: 75-69... Shohoku won! The whole team cheered... of course for Shohoku!

"Yeah! We made it!" Ayako said as she went to the court and well, hugged her boyfriend, who was none other than the team captain himself, Miyagi.

"Nice job!" she said.

"You're great bro!" Aki said as she threw the towel at Sakuragi.

Then Yuki went to his bro. who happened to be standing beside Sendoh... She handed him the mineral water, while at the same time hugging him tight. Rukawa was used to this action. Every time he would win his little sister always got this happy for him… Of course Sendoh saw this and became even more jealous. He was yet unaware of their relation to each other…

"You're awesome!" Yuki exclaimed patting her brother.

"Thanks **Sis**!" Rukawa said.

Sendoh was shocked when he heard Rukawa say "Sis"!_ Did I hear it right!? Rukawa just called her Sis!_ he thought excitedly.

"No problem! Bro!" she replied, then she noticed Sendoh and remembered Sakuragi say that her brother and that Sendoh guy were rival-enemy! So she told her brother who was cheering really eagerly for Rukawa. 

"Hi!" Yuki said. Sendoh blushed but was able to hide it.

"Hello! Aren't you the one who I've bumped into a while ago?" He said starting the conversation.

"Yeah! You're good at playing basketball huh!? Anyway, I'm NaomiYuki Rukawa!" Yuki introduced herself.

Rukawa!?!? he thought. "I'm Akira Sendoh. Well, what's you relationship with Rukawa?" he asked just to be sure...

"Well, he's my older brother..." she replied, smiling. Then she heard Aki calling her...

YES!! She's not Rukawa's girlfriend... Sendoh thought happily, with newfound hope burning in his heart. 

"Well, I need to go. Sendoh Right!?" Yuki said as she started to leave.

"Yup! Bye Yuki. Is it alright if I call you that?" he asked.

"Yeah! Bye!" She replied as she started to leave. Then Sendoh suddenly noticed the band-aid on Yuki's elbow.

"Hey Yuki! Did I to that to you?" he asked as he pointed at her elbow.

Yuki looked at where Sendoh was pointing. " Um... yeah! But it's alright. No need to worry... I'm already fine." she said, smiling and making her dimples appear.

Sendoh blushed at the site of a beautiful angel in front of him. She's not just beautiful but also kind-hearted. "Ok. But still... I'm sorry..." he said. Yuki just smiled and went towards the team.

NaomiYuki! You're a GODDESS!!! he thought...

Then he heard Hikoichi saying... "OOPPS... Someone is in love!" but he didn't care.

"NaomiYuki Rukawa! I'm going to check it out!" Hikoichi said or rather almost yelled. Sendoh just sighed. This friend of his would always be the same.

~

"What are you doing with that Sendoh guy..." Rukawa asked Yuki as they reached their mansion.

"Well, talking.." Yuki simply replied.

"Really!? Just talking..." Rukawa said, looking at his sister and really wanting the right answer.

"Yeah! Why? Did I do a crime?" Yuki asked raising her eyebrow...

"No!" he replied with the same facial expression of his.

"Oh! By the way, Aki and Sakuragi are coming over! 'Cause me and Aki will be having a pair study..." Yuki said as she removed her shoes and started to go upstairs.

"Huh!? That Do' ahou! Can't Aki just go by herself? Why does she have to take that do'ahoualong?" Rukawa argued.

"Well, If I'm going to Aki's house, are you coming with me or not?" Yuki asked.

"Of course I'm coming! You don't know this place that much!" Rukawa replied, with his over protective voice.

"Exactly!? There you have answered your question." Yuki said, with her matter of fact voice.

"Alright! Whatever..." he said then went up to his room.

So Protective! I'm just talking to Sendoh... Yuki thought then went up to her room as well...

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

END OF CHAPTER 4:

Hi guys! How was my fic.? There! Our other couple have met! And looks like our dear Sendoh has fallen for Yuki? hehehe... THANKS!!! for those who have reviewed my fic. Hope you guys review this fic!

REVIEW 


	5. Close friends

Disclaimer: OKAY! I own them! *People start to rally* SEE!?!?! If I own them people would-- So? I don't own this CUTE guys... ever!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My Brother hates my LoVeR!?

by: hana-lai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: Close friends...

@ SATURDAY @

Yuki woke up early in the morning because she needed to get ready. Aki and Sakuragi were coming over to their house at 10:00 am and it's already 8:30! First Yuki took a bath for 30 minutes... after that she went downstairs to the dining area to eat her breakfast, specifically. 

"Where's Kaede?" she asked one of the maids who happened to be passing by.

"Um... Master said he's going to practice at the court in the park." the maid replied.

"Why in the park when we have our own court here? Oh! Never mind... thanks anyway." Yuki said as the amid took her leave.

"Why you already miss me?" Rukawa asked suddenly appearing from the door.

Yuki shook her head no. "Heck no!!! Just asking and made you think about that!??" Yuki asked.

Rukawa went into his teasing mode... " Oh c'mon little sis! You really miss me...Admit it!" he said.

Yuki sighed defeatedly. " Yeah! But first take a bath! You're really well, kind of smelly... you know what I mean big bro." Yuki said as she covered her nose and smiled.

"Yeah! I get it! But, please stop smiling like that you look like the smiling Do'ahou..."

He said then went to his own bathroom, while Yuki just giggled. [A/N: Guys, sorry for Rukawa's being OOC... it's really needed to make the story... you know what I mean...]

~

Sakuragi and Aki were walking towards the Rukawas' Household. "Hey Bro! Do you know where Yuki lives?" Aki asked her brother.

Sakuragi went into his 'tensai' mode... "Of course! I'm a tensai! NYAHAHAHA.... Well, sis? Did Yuki give her address to you?" Sakuragi asked.

Aki sweatdropped. "I thought you knew..." she said raising her eyebrow. This brother of hers could really be funny sometimes.

"Yeah! If you give me the address..." Sakuragi said. Aki handed him Yuki's address then they went to Rukawa's Household.

~

"WHAT!?!? Is this really the house of the Kitsune?" Sakuragi exclaimed, shocked.

"Mansion bro!" Aki corrected him. "Yeah! C'mon let's get inside!" she said. Then there in the gate was a guard.

"Who?" the guard asked.

"Um... AkiyuRae Sakuragi and Hanamichi Sakuragi." Aki replied.

The guard nodded. "Ok! You two may come in. Ms. Rukawa is waiting for the two of you...". Then both Aki and Sakuragi entered the mansion.

"WHOA! It's really big!" Sakuragi exclaimed as he got a better view of the mansion once he got inside.

"Yeah!" Aki replied at the same time staring at the mansion in awe.

"Hey guys!" said Yuki running towards them.

"Hey Yuki! You have a really nice house. Huh!?" Sakuragi said.

"Thanks!" Yuki replied, smiling.

Then Rukawa came to his sister not noticing Aki and Sakuragi. "Hey Sis! Did you see where I put that Discman of mine?" he asked. Then he noticed Aki and Sakuragi beside his sister.

"Hi there Rukawa!" Aki greeted him, smiling.

"Hi." he simply replied. Then he looked at Sakuragi... "Do' ahou." This subsequently made Sakuragi's blood boil.

"What Kitsune!" Sakuragi yelled and well, thus began another NONSENSE fight.

"Hey the two of you! Stop it!" Aki said then hit them with her so called 'killer' fan.

Yuki just laughed at the scene then an idea struck her! _What if Sakuragi and me leave Aki and Bro. Alone?_ she thought. " Um... Sakuragi! Want a tour?" she asked.

Sakuragi, being his old stupid self, said "Sure! Hey Kitsune! Stay away from my sister!" he said or rather warned.

Then Yuki said, "Hey Aki! I'm going to give your Brother a tour! Ok!" Yuki said then they left...

Yuki is up to something! Rukawa thought then Aki accidentally looked at him.

Blue eyes met dark brown ones...

I haven't noticed Rukawa's beautiful blue eyes before... Aki thought.

She's Pretty!... Heck!!! Did I just say that... Rukawa thought.

Aki blushed. But well, Rukawa being his old dense self failed to notice it. " Well, hi there Rukawa? So? How's your playing basketball now a days?" she asked starting the conversation.

Rukawa stared at her. "Fine." he simply replied.

"Oh! You and my brother don't really get along huh!?" Aki asked.

Rukawa just made a cute "hmph". Aki giggled. "Huh!? Is there something funny?" Rukawa asked.

"Yeah! You look so cute when you do that 'hmph' thing..." she replied. Rukawa just stared at her. "You're so cute Kaede!" Aki suddenly blurted out.

Huh!? She just said my first name! But, it's so nice to hear other people say my name... especially Sakuragi's sister...Huh!? Heck! What am I thinking!? he thought.

Then Aki realized she just said Rukawa's first name. "Oopps... Sorry... I ju--" before Aki could explain Rukawa said,

"No! It's fine! But can I call You Aki? Like the others?" Rukawa said. _Did I say that!? Aki!? What a nickname! It's pretty like her.. Pretty? I never use that term before except for Yuki... Hey! What's happening to you Kaede Rukawa!!!'_ he thought.

Aki thought for a moment. "Sure Kaede!" Aki replied smiling... "You can call me Aki just like the others." she continued.

Rukawa smiled. _Did I just do this? Until now, only family members have seen me smile?But Aki is different.'._

Then wrong timing... Yuki and Sakuragi returned,

"Hey Kitsune! You have a nice house here huh!?" Sakuragi said.

"So? Aki, did you have a nice time with my boring brother?!" Yuki asked.

"Yah! Kaede seems so nice!" Aki replied calling Rukawa by his first name.

Both Yuki and Sakuragi yelled, "WHAT!?!? You're calling him by first name..." Aki nodded same as Rukawa.

"Whoa! Cool..." Yuki said. _Well, I think it's a good thing we left them... _she thought.

"You should call him Kitsune!," Sakuragi said. "since you're my sister." he continued.

"Do'ahou!" Rukawa muttered. Well, what would you expect... another fight ensued. Aki and Yuki just sighed and decided to just study...

After 3 hours of studying...

"Whoa! At last we're done studying..." Yuki exclaimed, stretching.

"Yeah!" Aki replied doing the same! Then an idea struck her..."Hey Yuki! Let's go to the mall with Kaede and bro." Aki said.

Yuki thought for a minute and said, "Sure! That would be great!" Yuki exclaimed. Then they went to their brothers and told them..

"Sure!" Sakuragi said. While Rukawa just nodded...What would you expect anyway?

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

END OF CHAPTER 5:

Yeah! Done with the 5th chapter! So? Sorry for having Rukawa out of character... well, that's what fanfictions are for? Right? And oh yeah...

****

akira_akuma: Hey! Thanks for reviewing this fic! I really appreciate it! You're so NICE!!! ^.^

****

dunkmoonX: Hey! You've reviewed my story so many times... hehehe... How nice of you for doing it? Well, here's the 5th chapter hope you like it! Is it nice or what? What do you think?


	6. Crushes

Disclaimer: I really don't own them no matter what I do. Ok!?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My Brother hates my LoVeR!?

by: hana-lai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6: Crushes!?

**MALL **

"Wow! Malls here are not that populated unlike in America!" Yuki exclaimed like an innocent 5-year-old child. She's comparing the mall here in Japan and the mall she used to go to with Aki when they were in America.

"Hey Yuki! Don't be so ignorant!" Rukawa muttered, at the same time teasing her sister.

"No! I'm not being ignorant!" Yuki defended herself, looking kind of annoyed.

"Huh!? Didn't hear you!" Rukawa said teasing her sister more. For him, it's really fun teasing his sister, especially since she's rather easy to irritate.

"CH! Shut up, Kaede!" Yuki said, really annoyed.

Aki laughed. "You two are so funny!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!!! Beat that Kitsune, Yuki!" Sakuragi cheered for Yuki. For him, it's as exciting as watching a movie, wherein his number one rival would get beaten by a girl.

While they're walking, Yuki was still defending herself when she suddenly bumped into someone... AGAIN!

"Yuki?" Rukawa said as he shook his head no.

Yuki fell to the ground with a 'thud', "Ouch!"

"Oppss....So sorry!" said the guy who immediately held out a hand to help her up. Yuki gladly accepted the aid willingly offered to her then thought, _What a gentle man, reminds me of someone..._

Yuki smiled. "No! It's fine!....It's all Kaede's fault." she said as she turned to her brother and stuck out her tongue.

The guy, suddenly realizing who he had just bumped into, exclaimed in both shock and delight, "Yuki!" 

Yuki looked up and was surprised to see Sendoh. "Oh! Hi there Sendoh!" she exclaimed smiling again.

"What are you doing here?" Sendoh asked, meaning to start a conversation with her, as though instantly forgetting he's actually with Maki, Fujima, Hanagata, and Kiyota. He suddenly felt happiness the moment he saw Yuki at the mall. The only problem was...

Rukawa was giving him a rather displeased look.

"Well, strolling...You?" Yuki replied. Like Sendoh, she seemed to have forgotten that she was with her bro, Sakuragi and Aki.

"EHEM!!!" Maki, Fujima, Hanagata, and Kiyota said to get Sendoh's attention.

"Oppss....Sorry guys!" he apologized but then thought, _why do you need to interrupt this one!_

Then Yuki turned to Aki, Kaede and the feisty Sakuragi who had just engaged himself in another fight with Kiyota. " Hey Guys! Where'd you want to go..." Yuki asked, until Kiyota notice Yuki then blushed.

Then Sendoh spoke. "Hey Yuki. These are my friends Shinichi Maki, Kenji Fujima, Toru Hanagata, and Nobunaga Kiyota..." he introduced as he pointed to each of them.

"Hi! I'm NaomiYuki Rukawa and this is my best friend AkiyuRae Sakuragi." Yuki introduced Aki, and then smiled, which made both Sendoh and Kiyota blush... While our dear Fujima was just gawping at Aki, making Rukawa annoyed.

What is that do'ahou Fujima doing!? Looking at Aki like that! Rukawa thought in irritation.

My Goodness... I thought angels only lived in Heaven... But why do I see an angel in front of me! Fujima thought still looking at Aki...

Back to Kiyota and Sendoh,_ She's really a Goddess!!! _Sendoh thought as he looked at Yuki who smiled at him, making him blush once again.

Wow!!! Pretty... Kiyota thought as he also looked at the smiling Yuki.

Then Hanagata suddenly asked Yuki... "So? You said you're a RUKAWA... What's your relationship with him?" as he pointed to Rukawa.

Yuki smiled. "Well, he's my older brother." she simply said.

Maki, Fujima, Hanagata, and Kiyota yelled, "WHAT!?!?". This made almost all the people to turn and look at them. Then Kiyota asked what's Aki's relationship with Hanamichi... and another loud "WHAT!?!?" was heard.

"Wow! It's really unbelievable..." Kiyota said as he stared at Yuki.

Rukawa noticed this and said, "No it isn't! Now, will you just stop staring at my sister like that!!!".

Kiyota just, well, kept on staring at Yuki like he didn't hear Rukawa.

Then Sakuragi noticed Fujima staring at his sister... " Hey You! Stop that or else..." he said giving Fujima his infamous "me de korosu" (killer eyes).

"Um... Bro? Yuki and me are just going to shop! Wanna come?" Aki asked Sakuragi.

"Nah! Maybe I'm just going home...I'm tired ya know." he said before yawning to make his point clear.

Aki sighed then Fujima volunteered. "Me! I'll go with the two of you!" he said.

Then Rukawa noticed this and said, "I'm also coming..." _Did I say that!? _he thought.

"Ok! Gotta go Sis! Be sure to be home before 7:00! Huh!?" Sakuragi said before leaving. Then Maki and Hanagata decided to go home because they have more important things to do or perhaps they just realized that they were nothing but 'extras'...

Then well, Kiyota, Sendoh, Fujima, Rukawa, Aki and Yuki were left...So they went...SHOPPING! Aki and Yuki entered almost all the stores and boutiques in that mall. The boys, on the other hand, were feeling rather bored but didn't let the girls notice it.

After that, they got hungry and decided to eat...

~

Aki, Rukawa and Fujima shared a table while the others found another table.

"Um? Can I call you Akiyu?" Fujima asked.

Aki smiled. "Sure!" she replied. "How 'bout you..." Aki said forgetting Fujima's name.

"Kenji..." he said, giving his first name.

"Yeah Kenji! What do you want to eat?" Aki asked.

"Well, anything..." he said then added in his mind, _'I just wanted to be with you.., HECK! You're so pretty.'_

"Ok! How bout you Kaede?" she asked the other guy who simply replied...." Anything." so Aki went to the counter to get themselves something decent to eat.

"Hey there Rukawa! How's your day?" Fujima asked starting the conversation. Rukawa just made a 'Hmph', and mentally added. _Not fine because you're here!_

Then about a few minutes later, Aki returned balancing their orders in a single tray. Both Rukawa and Fujima stood up to help her but Fujima got to her first... _Baka Fujima!!! _Rukawa thought.

~

Sendoh, Kiyota, and Yuki were eating by now... when Sendoh started the conversation.

"How come you're Rukawa's sister and I haven't seen you in any game he played..." he asked, while taking a bite of his food.

"Well, because I just came back from America." she replied.

Kiyota asked, "Why did you come back here?"

"Because, America is so... Boring! And my parents decided it's better to study here in Japan and I also miss my brother." she simply replied. "Hey Kiyota right? Are you also a basketball player like Bro. and Sendoh?" she continued.

"Yup! I'm the asst. Capt. of Kainan High!" Nobunaga said, proudly. "And just call me Nobunaga..." he continued.

"Ok Nobunaga! Really!? Kaede has always told me that Kainan is the best school here and at the same time the best in basketball! Then I'm here talking to the vice captain of the basketball team! Oh! You and my brother have the same position. Wow!" Yuki said, amazed by Kiyota's prowess...

Then Sendoh got a little jealous. _I'm the one who's talking to Yuki not Kiyota,_ he thought, utterly annoyed.

Then they both heard someone calling Yuki...

OH MY GOSH!!! I know that voice! It's my Shohoku no. 5! Kogure... Yuki thought happily. "Oh Hi there # 5..." Yuki said calling Kogure by the nickname she had given him, then blushed. Sendoh saw this then afterward thought, _She likes him..._

"Hi there Yuki!" Kogure greeted back, giving him one of his smiles.

"Hello # 5! What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, hiding her obvious blush.

"Um... Just looking for something! How bout you?" Kogure said.

"Well, shopping with my new friends, Aki and Bro." she replied.

"Oh Yeah! Want to talk to you longer but gotta go! I have something to find, just say 'Hi' to Aki for me. Ok? Bye! Also to you Guys..." Kogure said as he looked at Sendoh and Kiyota.

"Yeah! Thanks...bye too. Love you." Yuki murmured.

"AHEM!!!" Kiyota and Sendoh interrupted. Somewhat, jealous...because they heard what Yuki [had] said.

"Oh! You guys finish eating?" asked Yuki, feeling kind of nervous… they might already know her secret.

"Oh Yeah!" Kiyota and Sendoh replied.

Aki, Rukawa, Fujima and the others were already done with their food. So...they decided to leave because it's already 7:00 in the evening and Aki really needed to go home. But who's going to accompany her to her house?

Sendoh, Kiyota, Fujima, Rukawa and Aki first decided to take Yuki home...or rather to their mansion. Then Fujima suddenly asked Aki, "Hey there Aki! Would you mind if I take you to your house?"

Rukawa didn't give Aki the chance to answer what Fujima had just said, "No!" he said. "Aki appreciates your kindness but I will be the one to take her home. Because I'm the one responsible for her...Remember? I'm his brother's best friend." he continued, but he thought _Me and that Do'ahou!? Disgusting! But for the sake of Aki..._

"Oh! Is that so? I didn't know you and that red-head guy are best friends... because you two are always in some kind of fight." Fujima said, really shocked.

Sendoh, Kiyota, and Fujima decided to go home while Yuki entered their HUGE mansion.

"Um... Bye Yuki..." Sendoh said, looking lovingly at Yuki's smiling face while Kiyota did the same. Sendoh noticed this and glared at Nobunaga but he didn't notice it. He was going to ask Yuki about something when...

"Ehem! Yuki, You go inside and tell the maids I'm just going to accompany Aki home. Ok!?" Rukawa said to Yuki but the truth was he just didn't want his sister to talk to Sendoh nor Kiyota.

"Ok Bro! Take care of Aki. Bye guys." Yuki said as she ran towards their mansion... while Rukawa gave both Sendoh and Kiyota a go-home look.

Then Rukawa decided to use one of their cars since it's already late.

"Aki? Is it alright if I use the car?" Rukawa asked.

"Sure! Why not!" Aki replied.

~

"Oh! It's raining! What the!? Wrong timing it's also traffic." Aki exclaimed, starting to be uncomfortable...because it's already 8:30 and its been 1/2 hours... She's sure her brother was very angry by now!

"Aki? Are you worried?" Rukawa asked, confused.

"Well, sort of! Because I'm really sure Bro. is really worried by now!" she replied, and was about to cry.

Rukawa looked at her. "Don't worry, I will explain it to Do'ahou. What I mean is Sakuragi! Just take a nap because I know you're really tired." Rukawa said with concern. "I'm just going to wake you up when we reach your house." He added. Aki just nodded.

Oh! Rukawa is such a gentleman, sweet, understanding, kind-- all of the qualities that I really like in a guy! Aki thought before she took her nap.

When the car stopped because of the traffic, Rukawa stared at Aki and got really confused about why he felt something different about her...

She's so pretty with a good sense of humor, smart. Sexy, kind and sports lover...traits of a girl that I've been looking for ever since... he thought. "I guess I don't need to find the girl I like because you're already here beside me." Rukawa murmured.

~

The rain stopped just as they reached the Sakuragi household.

"We're already here Aki." Rukawa said as he slightly woke Aki up.

"Huh!? We're here?" Aki asked, feeling suddenly nervous of her brother, because when she last checked her watch it's already 9:00.

Hanamichi, who's already wet by the rain was leaning on their gate as he waited for his sister. When Rukawa opened the door of the car for Aki, she's really worried and scared to death...Of course! Knowing Hanamichi Sakuragi!

"Sis! Enter the house, give yourself a hot bath, and go to sleep." Sakuragi said, very calmly.

Aki just nodded. "Bye Aki! Good night..." Rukawa said.

"Yeah! Same to you." Aki said then hurriedly went to their house.

Sakuragi stared at Rukawa. Rukawa got annoyed. "What? Got something to say Sakuragi?" Rukawa asked.

"NONE! Just don't let your grudges continue on my sister. Remember, the rivalry is just between us!" Sakuragi said.

"Yah! I know! Don't worry...." he replied. Then he went back to his car and headed for home...

==========================================================================

End of Chapter 6:

hehehe... How was that!? Hope you guys like it! And THANKS to those who [reviewed] my fic. You people are so nice...

Please review!!! ^.^

  



	7. Late and HearttoHeart talk

Disclaimer: I really don't own them... too bad!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My Brother hates my LoVeR!?

by: hana-lai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: Late and Heart-to-Heart talk

~*~*~ MONDAY ~*~*~

@ Sakuragi's @

"Hurry up Bro! We will be late!" Aki shouted at her brother Hanamichi, who had not yet finished dressing up. 

"Just a second Sis. I'll make it fast!" he replied.

"Oh! Is that so? I just want to remind you that I've been waiting for 30 minutes already!" Aki yelled, almost losing her temper.

"Yeah, Yeah! I'm here!" Sakuragi said, hurrying up.

So they ran as fast they could, just not to be late. Because they knew there would be a new principal and they didn't know what would be the punishment for the latecomers.

~

Kaede and Yuki came to school early, so they didn't have to [worry]. When, the bell rang...

The two Rukawas must be going to their classes now but the two Sakuragis were not yet in school.

"Kaede? Aki's never been late in America! But why is she not here yet? Did you do something to her when you took her to their house?" Yuki said/asked mischievously.

"Do' ahou!" Rukawa said.

"Oh c'mon BIG BRO! Tell me! Tell me! I know that's it's your first time. Don't be shy because it's also Aki's first time! HUH!?" Yuki teased.

But Yuki stopped when they heard Sakuragi's voice... his voice when he's on a fight and was really angry.

"What was that?" Yuki asked.

"Sakuragi." Rukawa said as he took a look outside the window... 

~

"So? What are the names of these irresponsible students?" a young handsome guy wearing a fit T-shirt that made his sexy body evident, shouted at Sakuragi. 

"And who in the blue hell are you to shout at me and my sister!?" Sakuragi asked his face as red as though it was about to explode like a volcano any minute. 

"AH! You want to know me! Huh? I'm the new principal, Mr. Terada. And I will be teaching P.E.! Now you know me! Give me your names or else..." Mr. Terada warned.

"...Or else what? You're going to kick our butt huh! Oh! I'm scared...I want my mommy!" Sakuragi said sarcastically. "You want to know our names? Well, I'm the 'Tensai' Hanamichi Sakuragi and this is my little sister AkiyuRae Sakuragi! There you happy! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." he continued.

Then someone suddenly hit Sakuragi's head. It's Miyagi!

"Ouch! What is that for Captain Little!" Sakuragi asked rubbing his head.

"Sorry sir, for the mess. Please forgive him." Miyagi apologized.

"Oh! It's you Ryota Miyagi! Is this guy one of Shohoku's basketball players!" Mr. Terada asked.

"Yes sir!" Ryota replied. "He's late because we had a group study in our house last night. They went home late. So, Sir, please understand." Miyagi lied.

"Okay! I Understand. I can't believe this ugly red-haired monkey is a basketball 'Tensai'! What a big bully!" Mr. Terada teased. And what happened to Aki...

Well, she just stood there and listened to the conversation. Until... Mr. Terada noticed her.

"How about you pretty girl? Do you have a damn good reason for being late?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Ahh!...Ehh!..." Aki couldn't find the words to say.

"Come with me and let's talk in my office." Mr. Terada said.

"Yes, Sir." Aki answered calmly. Then they left.

"WHAT!? No way! I can't just leave my sister with that ugly chimpanzee!" Sakuragi said.

"Hanamichi! What the heck are you doing!? Do you want to get kicked out of the team? We can trust Aki! She can manage herself. She knows what to do because she's a Tensai of Shohoku high. Remember? She's not like you..." Miyagi said but murmured the last sentence.

Hanamichi merely grunted, realizing the truth of it all, yet still worrying about his sister's safety.

"Just stay calm! Aki will be back!" Ayako said who's just beside Miyagi. Then they went to their respective rooms.

~

# LUNCH #

The whole Shohoku team gathered together with Yuki and Haruko. 

"Now, what Captain Curly!? Where's my sister. Recess. None! Now it's Lunch! Where's my sister!" Sakuragi demanded.

"Maybe, she was told to clean the whole school because of IRRESPONSIBILITY. You know?" Haruko said.

"What did you say Haruko!? Aki is not IRRESPONSIBLE! I know that there's a big damn reason why she's late!" Yuki defended Aki, at the same time really wanting to kick Haruko's butt.

"Haruko! My sister is not the irresponsible type of girl! It was my entire fault. I didn't wake up early, so she waited for me." Sakuragi calmly said. He didn't believe that the girl he adored was like this.

"Sakuragi! Sakuragi!" One of their teammates yelled as he ran towards them. "Aki is not in school already. Mr. Terada said, that after he talked to her she fainted, because, according to the nurse, she didn't take her breakfast. Mr. Terada just took her home, so no need to worry." he explained.

"Thank God! Now I can eat well..." Sakuragi said.

~

# DISMISSAL #

"Kaede! You don't have your practice today huh!?" Yuki asked.

"Yup! Why?" Kaede said.

"I want you to go home early and get me some clothes, then go to Aki's house and give these notes! Kaede, please allow me to sleepover at Aki's house! Please..."Yuki begged.

Rukawa thought for a moment. "Sure!" he said then thought, _'Yes! I get to see Aki!'_

"But, Why can't you come to there house now?" he asked.

"Mr. Terada wants a complete attendance in Judo club. SO? I need to go! I'm going to be late!" Yuki said.

"Wait! When you go home it will be late! So I'll just tell Kogure to accompany you to Aki's house since he's there talking to the principal. Ok!?" Rukawa said, then left.

'Me and #5! Walking together!' Yuki thought blushing at the mere thought of it.

~

# 4:30 p.m. At AKI'S HOUSE #

"Hey you Kitsune! Why are you here at my place? Only a 'Tensai' and human beings are allowed to enter here! Not a fox! NYAHAHAHAHA..." Sakuragi teased.

"Don't worry Ugly Face! I will not waste my time visiting a King Kong here! I'm here because of Aki." Rukawa said.

Then suddenly someone hit Sakuragi. "Why are you always Picking a fight with Kaede?" Aki said.

"Ouch! Aki you're so violent! I'm your big bro. Remember?" Sakuragi cried.

"Yah! I know that! Sorry..." Aki said. "C'mon Kaede! Better go to the park huh!?" she continued.

"Yeah! I can't stay any longer with that Do'ahou!" Rukawa replied. Then he and Yuki left Sakuragi...

~

# PARK #

"Umm!...AH!..." Rukawa can't start the conversation. _Heck! I don't know what to say! And why the hell am I feeling like this?_ he thought. "Please my guardian angel! Give me something to say." he murmured.

Like magic, Rukawa suddenly spoke up.

"Aki? Are you feeling well now?" he asked, at last.

"Yeah! Of Course! It's just my act! I'm not that kind of girl who will faint for not taking breakfast! I'm just an actress..." Aki explained.

"OH! Is that so? You mean you lied!?" Rukawa asked, surprised.

"Absolutely, because I'm kind of shy! I know you understand it! But can I ask you? Why are you here?" Aki asked.

"Well, Yuki said that she will be sleeping at your house...I mean you two are going to have a sleepover." he replied.

"Oh! Yuki is so thoughtful! Like you..." Aki said, smiling.

"Huh? ME? Thoughtful? You're absolutely kidding." Rukawa replied. _She's the first girl who told me that I'm_ _thoughtful aside from Yuki…_ he thought.

"Did you miss me Kaede?" Aki asked, suddenly.

Rukawa looked surprised and blushed. "Me? Miss You? Of course not! Why should I miss you?" Rukawa asked.

"Ah! You didn't miss me? Because Matsuki and that Haruko girl are there, huh!?" Aki said, annoyed.

"Of course not! That Matsuki and Haruko! No way!" Rukawa said also getting annoyed.

"So? You missed me? But honestly speaking, I really missed you too!" Aki said. "You know why? Because in our house it's so boring without my bro! Then I remembered you! Because you're the one whom I really like to talk to!" she continued.

Kaede some how felt sad. But didn't show it to Aki. Because he really thought that Aki missed him because...

"Kaede! It's winter and it's really nice to stroll! SO? If you're not that busy this Saturday can we stroll?" Aki asked.

"Oh Yeah! Same place! Or I'm going to pick you up in your house!" Rukawa said, suddenly felt excited.

"No need! Better to see you here! 7:00 p.m." Aki said.

"Ok!" Rukawa said. Then decided they really need to go home. So he accompanied Aki to their house.

"Ok Aki? Please tell my sis to call me when she is already here! Ok? Gotta go!" Rukawa said.

"Yeah! Don't worry your sister will be all right here! Bye and see ya tomorrow." Aki said then waved at Rukawa.

~

@ SCHOOL @

"Hi Yuki!" Kogure greeted Yuki who was blushing furiosly.

"Hi #5!" Yuki replied.

"So C'mon let's go home?" Kogure asked. Yuki just nodded.

~

"Kogure? Are you free this coming Saturday? Can we go out? You know house is boring every Saturday?" Yuki asked, nervously.

"You mean a 'DATE'. Of course! I'll be proud to date one of Shohoku's princesses." Kogure exclaimed that make Yuki blushed redder.

Yes!!! Yuki thought, excitedly.

"So? My Princess? Are you ready to go?" Kogure asked.

Yuki played along with him. "Sure my knight!" she replied. Then they went towards Sakuragi's Household while Yuki was feeling really happy because Kogure was with her.

~

@ SAKURAGI'S HOUSEHOLD {Aki's room}@

"What!? You really invited Kogure to go out with you on Saturday?" Aki asked her best friend who was staring dreamily at the ceiling.

"Yup! Why? You also asked my Bro. So we're just quits!" Yuki said, smiling.

"Yeah! You know Yuki? You have a really nice brother! He's really fun to be with." Aki said.

"Huh!? You said so? For me he's so boring!" Yuki said.

"Really!? Well, change topic! May I ask you how do you feel about Mr. Smiley?" Aki asked starting to tease Yuki.

"Mr. Smiley? OH! You mean Akira Sendoh!" Yuki said, smiling.

"Yup! How do you feel about him?" Aki asked, smiling mischievously.

"Well, he's nice, gentleman, good at basketball like bro...But I really like #5!" Yuki said, blushing at the mere though of her dearest love. 

"Oh! Is that so?" Aki asked.

"Yup! Well, how about you! That Fujima guy, I think he really likes you!" Yuki said.

Aki blushed. "Fujima? No! He's just my friend." she replied.

"Oh! C'mon Aki! You're blushing! But how about my brother." Yuki said.

"Kaede? Well, he's my friend...I mean almost like best friends." Aki replied.

"Really!? Just best of friends?" Yuki said, smiling teasingly.

"Hey Yuki! I know what you're thinking... Not yet Huh!" Aki said.

"GOSH! C'mon tell me!" Yuki said starting to tease her friend, then Aki thought about Nobunaga.

"Hey Yuki! How about that guy with Sendoh you met at the Mall... Nobunaga right? I think he really likes you!" Aki said starting to get her revenge.

Yuki blushed.

"C'mon Yuki! You're blushing..." Aki said, smiling.

"No! I'm Not!" Yuki defended herself.

Then they started to tease each other and subsequently threw a pillow at one another... 

Then Sakuragi came, "Hey Aki, Yuki! Stop that! It's already 11:45! You two should get to sleep." he said.

"Yes Granpa!" both Aki and Yuki said, smiling.

"Grandpa? I'm a 'tensai' not a Granpa!" Sakuragi said starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever!" Aki replied. "Night Bro!" she continued

"Yeah! Night Sis!" Sakuragi said.

"Good night Hanamichi!" Yuki said as she lay beside Aki.

"Night Yuki!" Sakuragi said.

Then both of the girls fell asleep while Sakuragi well, also slept... in his own room of course.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

End of Chapter 7:

So? How'd you people like it? Hope You guys review and THANKS to those who have reviewed my fic! Hope you all like this and...

REVIEW 


End file.
